shuichi's really weird birthday
by RYUICHI SAKUMA 92
Summary: i made this up on shuichis birthday last year but havnt really had the chance to put it uptell me what you think yxs txy rxt maybe a chap two!
1. Chapter 1

Guess what every body today is shuichi birthday

Yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy breath out and then in yayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

It's a speacial day today everybody loves Shu-chan

Ryuichi: yes we do and I would never be more happier than to sing happy birthday to my best friend!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU (CHA CHA CHA ) HAPPY BIRHTDAY TO YOU (CHA CHA CHA) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SHUICHI (CHA CHA CHA )

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU (CHA CHA CHA CHA)

Shuichi: thinks everybody its so wonderful even though I feel like a little kid even though i'm 26 years old now.

Ryuichi: don't worry i'm 37 years and I still act like a 5 year old and carry around a pink bunny.

Shuichi: hey where's yuki?

Yuki: right here!

Ryuichi: why are you all the way over there?

Yuki: I don't like parties. They make me sick.

Shuichi: ohhhhhh come on yukkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiii I mean it is after all my birthday.

Yuki: no!

Shuichi: pweasee yukiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Yuki: alright as long as it shuts you up i'm fine.

Tatsuha: why don't we all play truth or dare?

Everyone exept Yuki: yeah!

Yuki: no!

Tatsuha: oh come on bro you never like to have fun exept when your all alone with shuichi

Shuichi (blush)

Yuki: hey that's private you shouldn't say that around other people expeccaly around Tohma! (tohma behind yuki)

Tohma: I shouldn't hear what?

Yuki: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh where the hell did you come from?

Thoma: From the group who is gonna play truth or dare?

Yuki: oh please tell me you aren't gonna play a teenager game that has been out of style for years.

Tohma: of course….(whisper: remember we used to play it all the time.)

Yuki: (blush) (tohma walks away)

Tatsuha: wow bro wheres the fire?

Yuki: alright Ill play… only because shuichi wont shut up

ryuichi: truth or dare? Tatsuha guess you guys thought he was gonna pick shuichi huh?

tatsuha: hmm? Hard dission I guess ill pick (in dangorus talk) DARE!

Ryuichi: hmm? Hold on a second (talks to kumagoro what should we do Mr. Bear hmm/ you really think so ok lets try it ) I dare you to kiss me but not just any kiss.

Tatsuha: I hear ya loud and clear! But first we need to change the rules of the game. If a persons dares you to kiss them the game automatically switches over to seven minutes in heaven you guys now the rules (grabs ryuichis hand) lets go.

Ryuichi: hold kuma for me shu chan

Yuki: (in exited tone) I'm gonna be the one to open the door!

Shuichi: wow whats got him all of a sudden

Tohma: he wants to get him back about what he said remember?

Shuichi?

yuki: (whisper)1…2…3…(opens door)

tatsuha falls out

tatsuha: owwwwwwwww you could have given me a hint on when you were gonna open the door!

Ryuichi (blush)

Yuki: remember we all now the rules there isn't one in the book that says to give a hint when your gonna open the door.

Tatsuha: smart ass!

Yuki: its my job

(by now everybody is laughing)

shuichi: wait tatsuha that isn't fair why should we change and switch over the game to seven minuets in heaven if we dare someone to kiss them

yuki: shuichi are you just trying to make tatsuha do something bad

shuichi: no I just wanna know. Why did you do that

tatsuha: I just wanted to go ahead and have a little privacy just in case me and ryuichi go whisper futher

ryuichi: TATSUHA YOU PERVERT I DON'T LIKE YOU I LIKE SHUICHI I WAS TRYING TO MAKE HIM JELOUS! Kuma helped me decide

tatsuha: (wide eyed) **crying at this point** well it was fun while it lasted

everybody wide eyed

shuichi: the infamous ryuichi sakuma loves me

yuki: no way nobody gets my shuichi he's mine go get one of your own

ryuichi: shuichi(in serious tone) do you love me or yuki more?

Shuichi: this isn't fair I mean I really love you I really do but I really love yuki to can I have two boyfriends?

Ryuichi: shuichi do you really love me? Why wont you be with me? Yuki is a mean jackass what do you ever see in him any way all he does is use you as a play toy

Yuki: hey that's not true if I was just using shuichi then how come he is still with me huh? If I was just using him I would have thrown him out a long time ago!

Tatsuha : hey guys its my turn alright truth or dare bro

Yuki: dare its probably something stupid

Tatsuha: I dare you to kiss me.

Yuki: fine

Tatsuha: but you have to tounge

Shuichi: **in front of yuki** in your dreams pal he would never do that

Tatsuha: sure he would he's done it before

Yukiblush)

Shuichi: yuki?

Yuki: its true shuichi when we first met I was with my brother

Tohma: and how come I didn't know of this?

Yuki: it is'nt your job to know everything especially by business and love life. So why don't you just back off.

Tatsuha: so? How about we explore past times.

Yuki and shuichi: WE AREADY ARE DUMASS!

Yuki (looking at shuichi surprised) this is why I love you.

Shuichi : yeah if you really love me you'll forfit the dare

Yuki: allright ill forfit.

Shuichi: ohplease tell me you didn't want to do it?

Yuki: NO

(my second gravi fic yay hope ya liked it


	2. chaos and papuratzispelled wrong

Hey peeps heres the second chap to shuichis really weird birday party hope ya like it)

(BY THIS TIME EVERY BODY IS SUGAR HIGH EXEPT FOR YUKI AND TOHMA)

YUKI: SHUICHI WE'RE GOING HOME NOW!

SHUICHI: OH COME ON YUKI DON'T ACT LIKE A…!

YUKI: LIKE A WHAT?

TATSUHA: DON'T ACT LIKE A DONKEY

YUKI: OH AND YOU ARENT ONE.

( AT THIS POINT TATSUHA DOESN'T GIVE A RATS AND IS CURNTLY TRYING TO MAKE OUT WITH RYUICHI WHO IS RESISTING. TOHMA KEEPS TALKING TO HIRO AND SUGURU ABOUT WHY NOT TO RUN INTO WALLS AND EVERYTHING IS OUT OF PLACE)

DING DONG DING DONG DINGDONGDINGDONG

YUKI: WELL WILL SOME ONE GET THE DOOR?

TOHMA: ILL GET IT SINCE I'M REALLY THE ONLY PERSON HERE THAT'S NORMAL

SUGURU: YOU CALL PUSHING SOME ONE IN FRONT OF A SPEEDING CAR NORMAL!

TOHMA: WELL THEY WERE ABOUT TO HURT MY YUKI-KUN

SHUICHI:HEY BACK OFF THE MURCHINDISE PINKY( CURRENTLY HOLDING YUKIS OTHER ARM AND TUGGIN) MINE!

TOHMA: MINE

YUKI: GUYS WILL YOU GET OFF ME

TOHMA AND SHUICHI: MINE

DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG

RYUICHI: ILL GET IT

( EVERYBODY NOW REALIZES THE DOORBELL WAS RINGING)

EVERYBODY: NOOOOOOO!

RYUICHI: KANITCHIWA

( PAPIRATZI) SORRY SPELLED WRONG)

RANDOM ? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING AT THE SAKUMA RESIDENCE

WHAT COLOR IS YOUR UNDERWEAR

(EVERYBODY STARES)

EVERYBODY IN THE HOUSE:…………!

TO BE CONTINUED… 

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT REVIEW I LOVE YA!


End file.
